


To Make Him Smile

by swv



Series: And You Thought That I’d Leave You [4]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Tom catches Matt off guard with a serious proposition and Matt kinda freaks out a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me – writing the sequel nobody (except L) wanted on a fic nobody (not even I) care for, about everyone’s least favorite ship (I guess). Seriously though, this fic is just me working through stuff happening in my life. 
> 
> And L asked for it.
> 
> Another chapter will be up shortly, tags will be updated as this story progress.
> 
> I don’t make money from my writing and don’t own anyone; this is not meant as an insult or anything like that to the people mentioned. Just pure imagination.

Matt was fucking tired to the bone, dragging himself home from midterms. He had studied until long into the night for the last week and his blood was pure caffeine, it was catching up to him with a killer headache. He had decided to catch up on some sleep and eat – in that order – as soon as he got home and that was the only thought motivating him to climb the stairs to his apartment.

He unlocked the door, rested against it for a moment before gathering enough strength to stumble into the living room. Matt almost jumped out of his skin as he saw something move from the corner of his eyes and he turned to see Tom standing in his fucking kitchenette.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Matt breathed out, still catching his breath after the scare. And sure, Tom had a bad habit of just showing up in Matt’s apartment but since they started dating Tom had refrained from just letting himself in.

Tom looked between the stove and Matt before raising an eyebrow. “Making pasta?” There was a pause between them, Matt felt too tired to even roll his eyes at the obvious answer. Tom approached him and Matt couldn’t help but lean into Tom’s embrace as he held him. “I just haven’t heard from you in a couple of weeks, I got worried.”

“Midterms.” Matt yawned and rested his head against Tom’s shoulder, let Tom drag him over to the stove so that he could continue cooking.

Tom hummed and stirred something in a pot. “And when was the last time you ate? Your fridge was empty.” Matt thought of it but couldn’t remember, and just shrugged. “Yeah, that’s why I’m here.”

Matt let the silence settle between them, content in just resting against his boyfriend and close his eyes for a moment. Tom swearing under his breath as something fizzled over onto the stove was strangely comforting. Tom didn’t let him go though, even if Matt could smell something burning; through lidded eyes he saw Tom pull the pots from the heat and turning off the stove.

“Fuck it, I’m ordering dinner instead.”

“Tom?” Matt asked and Tom hummed, looking down at him. “How do you keep getting into my apartment when I’m gone? Have you had a key made?”

Tom ushered Matt over to the couch before going over to the drawer where he kept take out menus, going through them as he spoke. “Right, no I just pick your lock. You should change it by the way, any lockpicker worth his name could open yours. I’ve got a good lock at home but it’s a bit expensive, you would probably do better by moving in with me.” Tom trailed off as he read through the menu he had picked and then turned to the phone.

But he didn’t have Matt’s attention anymore because Matt was looking at him stunned. Did Tom just ask Matt to move in with him? Sure, they had dated for a while already but this was a big step. Somehow Matt felt a bit cheated out of an experience; the first time a partner asked him to move in together and Tom could just as much be talking to the menu to that Chinese restaurant.

Matt watched Tom closely as he called the restaurant, waiting to see if Tom would realize what he had asked, but Tom didn’t react and finally Matt let it go too. Maybe Tom hadn’t meant it? Instead Matt pulled his own legs up under himself, got comfortable on the couch and soon fell asleep.

***

But he couldn’t let it go, he thought of it when he got up in the morning – well, early afternoon at least – and when he brushed his teeth, when he was in class and when he went out for coffee with his classmates. When he was with and without Tom, but Tom didn’t seem to remember it – he didn’t bring it up again.

Matt wondered if Tom had been serious or if it was just another thing that he said, like Tom’s promise to start studying; Tom had promised to at least cut back on working for Travis, but now he was working more than before. And Matt understood that Tom was used to a certain lifestyle that came with the work, but that didn’t make Matt feel any calmer. He was still afraid that something horrible would happen to Tom, and maybe living together could make Tom work less.

Maybe it was time to take the next step in their relationship, living together could give new depths to their connection. It was something that people in love did, maybe it was time to make a serious commitment like that. Matt decided that he wanted Tom to be serious about the suggestion – he wanted this.

Memories of Mark showing up at Tom’s place flooded Matt and panic mixed with the excitement in him, he was scared of reverting the progress he had done since the incident that brought them together – the kidnapping. He would need Tom to take back the key he had given to Mark and others in his gang for this to work, and maybe that would be to big of a sacrifice for Tom. Matt didn’t know how to proceed, scared of Tom turning away from him if he had too high expectations.

Finally he had thought it all through for so long that he couldn’t move on without talking to Tom about it, and he took his chance when Tom stayed over one night some weeks later. They were in bed, next to each other and Tom held him close.

“Tom?” Matt asked, hoping that Tom hadn’t fallen asleep already. Tom grunted and pulled him tighter against his chest. “Do you remember when you tried to cook for me? You know, after my midterms.” Tom hummed into his hair and Matt pulled out of the embrace; this was too important of a conversation to not have eye contact. “You said something about my lock and how it would be easier, or whatever, if I just lived with you, remember?”

Tom opened his dark eyes and looked questioning at Matt, Matt’s heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach – Tom hadn’t remembered. But then Tom smiled at him. “Yeah, what about it?”

Matt took a deep breath. “Did you mean it?”

Tom’s fingers brushed against Matt’s face – tracing his cheekbones, thumb pressing against his brow, following the bow of his upper lip. For a moment Tom seemed mesmerized and Matt’s heart fucking fluttered at the loving touch.

“I guess I did.” Tom leaned in, kissed Matt’s eyelids softly. “I haven’t thought that much about it, but if it means that I get to spend every night like this with you, then yeah. I want to be with you, always.”

Matt leaned into Tom’s touch, relaxing into Tom’s embrace – he felt happy. This could be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I published the first chapter on the first day of my vacation, so thought it only fitting to publish the last chapter on the last day.

It didn’t become a good thing. Well, that wasn’t completely true, but it moved way faster than Matt had anticipated after that. The next day he woke up to his living room filled with empty moving boxes, Tom looked unusually smug as he stood among the cardboard drinking coffee.

 

“I guess we should just get to it, right?”

 

Matt scoffed and made his way between the boxes. He was not doing _anything_ without his morning hit of caffeine. Tom had probably anticipated it because in the kitchenette there was a cup of coffee waiting for him and Matt took two big sips – burning his tongue in the process – before even looking at Tom again.

 

“Are we moving today? We just decided to move in together less than eight hours ago.” He deadpanned, seeing Tom's face go from excited to concerned in zero point two seconds. Matt’s stomach felt like lead, he didn’t want to hurt Tom, but it was too quick. He put down the cup and hugged Tom, hiding his face in the crook of Tom’s neck, whispering against soft skin. “I love you, I just thought we would talk a bit more about it before we started packing my stuff?”

 

Tom pulled Matt back a bit, looking down into his eyes. “Don’t you want to live together?”

 

“No no, I do, I promise I do. I just… thought we would do this differently. But it’s okay, we can start now.” Tom seemed to relax and Matt swallowed his worries; he didn’t want to distress Tom and he _did_ want to move in with him, so what if they moved a bit quickly. It would all be the same in the end anyway.

 

So, instead of worrying Matt drank his coffee, instead of starting the morning with a fight he bit his tongue. He could almost taste blood in his mouth as Tom started packing up the books in his bookshelf. Tom seemed happy enough though and by lunch time they had packed up Matt’s living room.

 

“Okay, I love you Tom, you know that.” Matt said and saw Tom look up from the latest box he had just closed.

 

“Me too, angel, I’m awesome.”

 

Matt just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him where he sat on the floor. “Well, if you don’t want me to start eating you, I suggest a lunch break.”

 

Tom crawled over to him over the floor, kissed Matt lazily. Lips dragging against one another in a slow dance that had Matt’s pulse speed up at the same time as the world slowed down around them. When Tom finally pulled away and their eyes meet, Matt’s heart stuttered in his chest.

 

“Depends on _how_ you would eat me, of course.”

 

Matt blushed so furiously and Tom looked so smug that Matt gripped the pillow beside himself harder, hitting it against the side of Tom’s face. The shocked expression on Tom’s face had Matt laugh and Tom soon came to and wrestled him down on the floor, started tickling him.

 

“You want a war, huh? That’s what you want?” Tom teased him as Matt tried to fight off his boyfriend between fits of laughter. “Oh, I’ll give you war.”

 

Tom’s hands moving all over him and his own breathless laugh suddenly felt distant, it was almost like Matt saw them both from above. His heart fluttered at the image of them playing like two infatuated kids on the floor, at the sight of Tom’s eyes looking with adoration at him.

 

Matt gasped out a stop, pulling away from Tom and Tom smiled down at him, waiting. Matt took his time to look into Tom’s eyes, reaching up to caress Tom’s cheek, pulling him closer. He closed the last of the distance between them and kissed Tom hungrily, pulling the taller guy down over himself and marveled at how perfectly their bodies fit together.

 

Lunch was the last thing on his mind at that moment.

 

***

 

After “lunch” Matt had called his mother and got permission to store some of his things in his old room since Matt and Tom had realized that they wouldn’t fit all the furniture in one apartment. Of course he logically knew that they couldn’t fit both of their stuff, but he liked his things and he didn’t want to pack it all away. His bed was so comfortable, he loved sleeping with Tom in it; it was a smaller bed than Tom’s and every night they spent together in it they would have to be really close together. In Tom’s bed it felt like an ocean between them. It was irrational, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. Tom however promised that Matt wouldn’t feel like that forever and Matt took his word for it.

 

His mother had him promise to bring Tom over for family dinner sometime soon and Matt wanted his mother and sisters to get to know Tom, but that meant that he and Tom would have to lie through their teeth the whole evening. Lie about Tom’s work and about his mother's late husband, lie about how they met – lie about their whole life together. His mother had asked about Tom before, but Matt always came with excuses. _I just can’t explain Tom, you have to meet him._ It was too hard to lie without Tom there, holding him up under the weight of the lie.

 

But now they were about to take another big step in their relationship in a short time – he was about to introduce Tom to his family. He was a bit worried about how it would go, but Tom’s enthusiasm was contagious. Soon Matt forgot about his own worries and he started anticipating to make Tom a part of his family. His mother should know Tom if they were gonna live together anyway.

 

When the night came around they had packed up most of Matt’s apartment, with only a few make out breaks. Tom started packing down Matt’s china, storing his cups and perfect ramen bowls. When Matt saw it he almost dropped the box he was carrying.

 

“Babe, what are you doing with my morning cup?” He put down the box and walked over to Tom, taking the cup he loved having his morning coffee in from Tom and looking down into the box. All his favorite china was in the box. “Is this for storage?”

 

Tom hugged him from behind as he looked through the box, feeling the wrinkle between his brow deepen the deeper he got into the box. “I just thought I had enough porcelain for the both of us, and if we use mine everything will match too.”

 

Matt turned around in Tom’s arms, feeling his grip around his morning cup tighten. “But... I always have my morning fix in this cup.” Matt pouted. Tom tried to kiss him but Matt pulled back, feeling that this was too important to let Tom kiss it away. “Seriously, I’m already putting all my furniture in storage, I need something to make me feel at home at your place.”

 

Tom sighed. “I just don’t know how we’re gonna fit both our porcelain in the kitchen.”

 

Matt broke out of Tom’s embrace and carefully put down the cup – he was afraid he might break it if he got more upset. “Tom, we could put some of your stuff away too you know. Maybe that hideous blue china?”

 

“At least it matches.” Tom sulked under his breath, but Matt still heard it.

 

“So we don’t even need to pack my stuff? You’re okay with just moving me, to have some pretty thing to look at from time to time? Like a fucking sex toy that you can just take out when you feel like it?” Matt backed away from Tom as Tom reached for him, not wanting Tom to touch him when he was feeling so cornered.

 

Tom followed him as he backed further away and soon Matt hit the wall in the living room, feeling Tom crowd him and trap him. Matt’s pulse beat like crazy as he pulled as far away from Tom as he could as Tom’s hand held his head still with a strong grip on his chin.

 

“Calm down, angel.” Tom’s words felt like a slap, cold and distant, and Matt felt himself starting to freeze. Tom’s hands felt heavy on him and Matt had to close his eyes to calm himself down. Matt recognized that voice, it was the one he had heard that first night they met, when Tom had dropped him off after the little _mix up_. When Tom spoke again his voice was soft, like he recognized that he was using his work-voice towards Matt. “Babe, I didn’t mean that, I just want to give you the best. And I like your style, but I want you to be surrounded with the prettiest thing I can find, I’ve filled my apartment with things that you deserve.” Matt opened his eyes as Tom kissed his forehead and when Tom pulled away their eyes met. “I’ve bought the prettiest things I could find so that I can spoil you when you come over. But if you want we could buy a set that we both like? I’ll take you shopping, like a housewarming gift, from me to you.”

 

By the time Tom stopped speaking Matt didn’t feel like he had any leverage left, he just felt silly for reacting so strongly over such a minor thing. “Can I at least take some things with me?” He took Tom’s hand in his and pulled him back to the kitchenette. “Come, let me show you.” He started rummaging through the box Tom had packed and showed Tom his favorite china. “This is the cup I got from my father, he used to give me soup in it when I was sick when I lived at home.” He held up a deep red, big cup. “And this.” He held up a yellow cup with an intricate paisley pattern. “This is the cup that you used the morning after we spent the first night together.”

 

Tom kissed up his neck. “If I remember correctly I went out and bought us coffee after our first date.”

 

“I meant _the other_ first time.” Matt blushed and met Tom’s eyes over his shoulder, he saw on Tom’s expression when he realized what time Matt was talking about.

 

“Oh, then that is my favorite cup too.” Tom’s lips over his neck felt good again and Matt relaxed into the feeling.

 

“All these things have a sentimental value- This is a souvenir from when Heather was in Italy last summer. She bought it for me because I love Ducati bikes, I always drink from it when I miss her.” Matt put down the cup on the counter before them and turned around in Tom’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him close. “Can I at least bring my favorite cups, and we can keep your plates and bowls?”

 

Tom picked Matt up and carried him to the bedroom, laid Matt down on the mattress and climbed over him. Kissed over his neck until Matt couldn’t remember what the fight had even been about.

 

“We’ll keep your cups, you looked too cute anyway when you told me about what they meant.” Tom mumbled against his skin and Matt felt himself sink deeper into the mattress.

 

***

 

That weekend Tom came by with a big truck, they moved Matt’s things to his mother’s before heading back to Tom’s apartment. Tom had talked with Matt’s mom for a little less than five minutes and his mother already loved Tom, making him promise to remind Matt to bring him over for dinner. Tom looked too smug all the rest of the night as they lifted boxes into the apartment.

 

When they were done Matt practically collapsed on the floor, too tired to move anymore. Tom sat down next to him in the middle of all the boxes, making it feel like they were in a world of their own made of cardboard.

 

“I can’t wait to sleep the first night in _our_ bed.” Tom mumbled as his hands traveled up Matt’s side.

 

Matt turned to look at Tom, a smile of his own meeting Tom’s. Like a promise of what was to come, like an omen about how their lives would progress from there. “Me too, but not tonight.” He got up on his elbows to kiss Tom before sinking down on the floor again. “I’m too tired to move from here.”

 

Tom got up and left Matt for a moment, making Matt worry if he had said something wrong. But when Tom reappeared Matt couldn’t hold back a happy laugh; Tom was carrying a blanket and several pillows.

  
“So, how about we sleep here tonight?” He made a little pillowfort for them in the middle of the living room filled with boxes and pulled Matt close to himself. “I don’t care where, I just want to sleep with you in _our_ apartment tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that, tell me what you think!
> 
> I got outlines for maybe two more in this series, and then I might wrapp it up. Unless I get more fabulous ideas. We'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it or should I just drop this? (I probably wont, but it's nice to ask.)  
> Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
